


The One Where Jack and Daniel Get Drunk

by wisdomeagle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jack and Daniel Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papersage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/gifts).



Jack will actually be ashamed of himself in the morning. Daniel's pretty sure. Because he's drunk. He knows Jack's drunk, because... because... he moves his hand down the edge of Jack's kitchen counter, carefully, until he hits the corner, and then he slides forward and lands gracelessly against Jack's knees.

"Okay, Daniel? Bit too mush -- too much --?"

If Jack's slurring, he's had way more liquor than is even normal. Than is even legal. Than is even moral.

"I have a theory about that," he says.

"Wha--?"

"Drunkenness. It's... it's a thingie. A ritual. A state of intoshi -- intoxish -- "

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Bed," Daniel announces, and peers around as he gets to his feet. "Glasses?"

"Lost 'em a long time ago," Jack says. "Come on. Let's get you up to bed."

"Don't wanna," Daniel whines, and almost topples over again. He thinks Jack spiked is drink, and his drink was alcoholic to start with. "Hey. You trying to get me into bed or something?"

"What?"

"With the drink... you put something in it."

"Daniel." Jack waves a hand in front of his face. "You remember _anything_ about tonight?"

Daniel tries, but thinking too hard makes his head swim. Something about... something about Jack wanting a drinking companion. A ritual of some kind? He scratches his head and sees Jack, blurry, suppress a smile.

"Come on," Jack says. "Let's get you into bed."

As Daniel slugs an arm around Jack's shoulders and follows him upstairs, he's convinced there's something here that will seem peculiar in the morning, but he can't figure it out now for all the stars in the galaxy.

Jack deposits him in the bed and he flops down gracelessly.

"Goodnight," Jack says, and there's something suspicious in his voice. Daniel closes his eyes so doesn't see the kiss coming, and isn't sober enough to know that it isn't exactly right.


End file.
